A Wolf in Debt
by Rekonis
Summary: I came from a nobody team called Team Tomorrow or TMRW for short. I split off from the team in order to do some debt collecting and retire. However, a certain wolf faunas was adamant and decided to tag along. She might not be impressive at first, but she is a Celestial Envoy gifted with eternal youth and immortality. Join us on our strange journey in this weird world.
1. Chapter 1: Journey

**A/N:** So, I am running a RWBY tabletop campaign. At one point I got really bored and had my players go to an alternative reality where 'Remnant' is now the good old' United States of America.  
Summary of the new world:  
Think of what you consider to be normal in today's life. Now think of the word "Confusion." Then mix it together and what you have is a world where a DM/GM can make up bullshit along the way. The explanation of this confusion comes from an overarching event that the denizens of this reality dubbed as, "The Calamity", "Revelation", "Renaissance 2", etc. The overarching events is broken down to different moments in different places. Moments starts out the same way, a rift from another universe opens and the balance is disturbed for a while until things end at a state of equilibrium. As these moments occur often in the beginning, many things of life changed. Politics, economy, infrastructures, and even culture changed to accommodate this melting pot.  
What came from the rifts? Creatures that you would call extraordinary. People with superhero powers, alien-like creatures, even sentient advance robots assimilate with the normal world.  
How is RWBY involved? Well the land of Remnant is now connected with this world (via rift) and most of the characters and lore from the show is still intact, just a bit more expanded. So welcome to this amalgamation of cohesive confusion! This isn't your standard RWBY world so tread lightly if you don't like the change of atmosphere.

 **Chapter 1: Journey**

You know the feeling when you get so excited for tomorrow that you can't sleep the night before just to find out that tomorrow was not as you expected? Well, that is what it feels like today ever since I set off on a journey leaving my old team behind. I didn't go off alone.

"You know I only came because we had a deal." My partner explained.

"Hey Olive! I am trying to set up this story."

"My bad. I'll leave your quintessential monologue all by yourself."

As I was saying, I didn't go off alone. My partner Olive and I made a deal. She wanted to see more of the world. So, she agrees to accompany me as I visit old connections to do some debt collecting. And here we are! On the road heading to the town of Bristol. The two of us are taking the safest route to get there. If there are less trees, there might be less Grimm to deal with on our way.

"Tony, isn't there a nearby town coming up? We should stop there for the night."

"That's a good idea. This is a pretty long route with a few towns sprinkled around."

Olive's tail wagged happily as she returned the map into my bag. The road used to be a highway but since cars are considered a military vehicle only the people in service can use cars. So only broken cars are scattered around the highway. Since we are on the highway, we have a better view on the town that we should stop by next.

"According to the map, that town is called Bensalem." Olive noted.

"Alright. We should get off at the next exit and we will be there in 30 minutes I think."

Olive tugged my shirt.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I worried.

Olive's wolf ears drooped, "I have a bad feeling about this."

I smiled just to reassure her, "It'll be fine. You got me to protect you, remember?"

She gave a slight smile, "Actually I think you do more trouble than protection."

I am slightly insulted but at least it reassured her. But what made her feel a bad vibe at the town?

Before we knew it, we were at the entrance of this town. Nothing seems to pop out from our initial observations. Everything seems bland, boring, and plain. A white fence with a wooden signpost with Bensalem written on it. No one was outside currently. The buildings were no higher than three floors at best. And there is a church in the middle of this town. That detail alone gave me trigger flags that it might not be a good idea to stay here for a night. I looked back at Olive and she gave me the "I told you so" look.

I sighed and reluctantly said, "Let's not stay he-!"

I was interrupted by a view of an old friend. He was the only person in sight since no one else was outside. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his uniform. But I knew it was him because of the stupid look on his face that screams out, "We got beef with one another."

"Ton'?"

"Huh?"

"Are we leaving?"

"Hold up, I have a connection here."

"Do you?"

"You see that guy over there?"

"No."

"No?!"

"Yeah. No. I don't see anyone."

I pointed at my friend that was still standing in front of the church, "What about him?!"

"The church? I am sure He won't mind us leaving. Actually, I am definitely sure He doesn't want any part of us be in this town."

"I didn't mean Him?! Wait. You really don't see my friend?"

"I don't see him."

Just like that, I don't trust this place at all. I don't want to stay here any longer than I must be.

Olive and I looked at one another, "Olive. We should run away."

"I agree."

As I turned away there was a glimpse of a terrible sign on the highway. A horde of Grimm was on the highway and it seems that the only way to get around is to go through the forest like area. Under the highway is very unsafe because Grimm can easily ambush prey in darkness. Anywhere that has darkness is an increase chance that Grimm can attack.

"Ton', I think it's going to rain soon." Olive pointed at a nasty dark cloud.

The amount of inconvenience is very convenient for us to stay in this scary town.

"Welp. We can't leave. You saw those Grimm. We'll end up dead if we fought all of them."

"I don't like this. But might as well. I'll keep an ear out."

I looked back at the main street and my friend is still standing there. Olive grabbed my hand.

"Olive, listen for other footsteps other than ours."

Olive nodded, and we began to walk towards my friend. When we got closer he scurried off towards one of the building and the door was visibly slammed shut.

"Did you see that?"

"I did. And I heard footsteps."

"Did you see a person?"

"Nope. Still no person."

The two of us was in front of the door and noticed a sign that read, "Inn Convenient."

Olive squeezed my hand. She seems to worry about the situation more than me. She stared intensely at the door and her ears started to twitch.

"Olive, is something wrong here?"

"I just sense something is evil."

"Well, I'm going in first to test the water." As I finished that sentence, Olive tugged me back.

"No. Something is wrong. I think He is watching."

"Ok. Let me deal with this. At least I can pull off the Christian vibe. I went to a catholic middle school after all."

"But what if they try to convert you?!"

"You know for a fact that I don't care much about religion. So, don't fret."

"But you made a promise to me, the celestial envoy."

"In a different world, you would be considered a pagan god. But as of now, we have to check this out."

Thunder claps were heard off in the distant. Olive while looking at me, started to loosen her grip. I opened the door and walked in.

The room was just a normal inn tavern filled with people. I pulled Olive with me as we went to the main desk.

"Is everything ok?"

"I can see people if that is what you meant."

I sighed in relief. If she didn't see anyone, then I might be going crazy.

"Hey, can we a get a room for two tonight?" I asked the innkeeper at the desk.

"Sure. Our rate is 580 Lien for a night with a room for two."

That sounds pretty standard for most inns.

"Alright we'll take it." As I paid the innkeeper.

She gave me the keys with the number of the room on it. Olive and I started to head up the stairs to find our room. As the two of us went upstairs I can sense the people at the tavern staring at us.

We found our room at the end of the hall. I unlocked the door and the two of us quickly entered and closed the door behind us. Olive threw her bag down and jumped on the bed face first and her tail moved happily.

"Really?"

"We...n't….bed….ile." She muffled.

I turned around checking my bag to count the food rations and water, "In English please?"

Olive sat up, "We haven't slept on a bed for a long while. Is what I said."

"You're right. But it's only for a night. We might have to camp out on the highway tomorrow night."

"I think we'll make it to the next town before sundown. I'll make good use of that speed semblance of yours."

"Really?" I said with a grin. "You can't make me." I was still counting the rations.

"I think I can." She stood up on her bed.

"How-?!" As I finished, I was pounced by the wolf faunas from behind.

"I have my ways." She whispered in my ear.

I pushed her off onto the bed. She grabbed the pillow and fought back. I blocked her pillow attack and pinned her.

"What ways?"

Olive looked at me then she looked away while blushing. I noticed our position and quickly got off.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem. Sorry about that."

She rolled over, "It's fine…"

There was a moment of awkward silence. The two of us are together, but it is a bit complicated to explain the situation. I'll try my best to summarize the situation in simple terms. I had a girlfriend, but she was killed during one of our missions. She meant a lot to me as she was a childhood friend as well. I was depressed and still am today. Olive then came around as a refugee from a mission with my official team. She was also broken and depressed from her situation with her boyfriend who sacrificed his life for her. We shared a heart to heart numerous time and she wanted to give me closure. I asked her how, but she didn't have an answer. So, we agree that she stays by my side until she finds an answer. And that sums up our relationship now.

Olive broke the silence, "So Ton'. What is with that old friend, connection, thingy?"

I sighed, "Old middle school friend. If I need any help with dust synthesis, I usually go to him for help."

"And?"

"And what?"

"It is never so clean cut with you and friends."

"Well, he is also my dust dealer."

"Don't you have Weiss to talk about dust dealing."

"I do. But Weiss is also my mentor for sabre fighting. So, I don't always like to ask her about her company."

"That's fair enough I guess."

"Plus, you and I made new connections with the other Olive and her mafioso."

"Even so, what do you want from him now?"

"Well...I haven't talked to him for a long time. After all, it's been years since I talked to him."

"That goes for all connections you have so what makes this different."

"Look! I have priorities!"

Olive then gave a smug smile, "Am I one of your _priorities_?"

I looked away from that smile, "One can say yes."

She gave a small chuckle, "Well does he have a debt to you?"

"No, but I feel like I am in debt with him for what happened when we went on our ways."

"Hm?"

"Long story short, we had a problem with a dust deal. The profit we would have made was too good to be true. And it was. He got the worse end of the deal and he had to leave so that I won't get affected as much."

"So, you feel guilty."

"Yeah…"

There was another pause. It is weird that the noise from the tavern doesn't fill in the silence, not even a muffle.

"Fine. If you want, we'll investigate about this tomorrow."

I looked at Olive in shock, "Really?"

"I want to learn more about this world, remember. So, we got to do some exploration."

"Alright. I owe ya one."

"Oh, you do huh?"

"Well, of course."

"Then I might collect that favor tonight after dinner."

Tonight?!

"A-Alright. Well let's get dinner."

Olive got up and happily went with me downstairs to get dinner. As we got to the tavern, I saw the different dishes they were serving. Baked fish, stir fry vegetables, and baked potatoes smothered in melted cheese were on the menu today. The two of us sat an open table.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

Olive looked around and saw the potatoes, "That one!"

"Fine." I smiled and walked to the bartender.

I waited at the bar waiting for the bartender to notice me.

He came up to me, "What can I get yah?"

"Two orders of the potato dish and Firewater."

"Two orders? You on a date?"

"Kinda." I pointed at the table with Olive.

"She cute. Where'd ya meet her?"

"You seem to ask a lot of questions."

"Look. I'm just doing my job."

"I used to be a bartender, so I getcha. But I think you got other things to worry about."

"Oh, then you knew what I was doing."

"Yeah. She's mine."

"Alright man. Two smothered potatoes come'n at yah. You can wait with her. I got your firewater here."

I grabbed our drinks and walked over to Olive.

"Did ya missed me?"

She looked at me and shook her head no.

"You're lucky I'm getting you food."

She gave another smug look, "Aw. It's not because you care about me?"

"Not gonna work this time. Plus, tomorrow is business day."

"You should be honored. You are taking care of a celestial envoy. I came to spread the gifts of the celestial gods."

She was about to grab her drink, but I took it away right before she laid one finger on it.

"What's the magic word?"

She whimpered, "Pleaaase!"

I sighed and gave in to her plea, "Correct."

Firewater taste like piss, but it is one of the quickest way to get drunk. I could have ordered fruit wine or any other beer. Firewater is the house made distilled alcoholic drink. It is one of the strongest legal liquor that can be served straight for the common folk. It isn't flavorful, but one drink should satisfy one person.

"Ton', I think I would like another one." Olive said with her face red like her clothes.

"You finished it already? We haven't gotten to the potatoes."

"Fine. I'll wait."

Olive is trying to act casual as much as possible.

"You know that I don't want you to get drunk because you could make regrettable decisions." I took a sip from my drink.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah but it'll be more fun if I'm drunk."

"Believe me, you'll regret it one day."

"I never seen you drunk."

"I have a high tolerance."

"So, you can down that drink no flat."

"Of course. But I know the game you are trying to play. And you can try, but I'll probably sober up before I get drunk."

"What? Sober up before you get drunk? How does that work?"

"Figure of speech."

The potatoes came out and it smelled fantastic. It got my appetite going and the two of us enjoyed ourselves. Olive drank more and more.

"Look! If you think that I'll ever stop drinking. You think wrong."

"Alright. Just know that I'm carrying you upstairs tonight. So please don't overdo it."

"Overdo? Nah, you're talking to me. I don't overdo shit." She announced as she finished off the potatoes.

I chuckled, "Sure."

I looked around and everyone else seem to give us dirty looks. I guess we stick out like a sore thumb being the youngest looking people around. Then one drunk guy with an orange beanie tripped over my stool and I fell along with him.

"Hey?! Watch where you're going!" The drunk dude yelled.

I placed my hands up, "Alright."

The drunk dude with an orange beanie walked away grumbling.

"You are a pacifist." Olive yelled.

"I prefer to not start a fight when I can avoid it. I've been in bar fights." I sat back up.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Well, when you have a high alcohol tolerance you can suffer like me." I smiled back.

She pouted even more.

"You know you're cute when you pout."

"Staaahp!" She blushed.

"Well, do you think we should get to bed. If I start to flirt, we both may get into big trouble."

"And what 'we' are you referring to?"

"So, you wouldn't mind if I flirt?"

"I wouldn't because I know you won't get anywhere."

"Is that so? Not even if I tried?"

"...well if you tried, probably. Then I would be a little worried."

"Eh. Besides that, let's go back to our room."

"Fine."

I paid the bill and Olive was trying to stand up.

"Are you having trouble there?" I asked.

"I...can't...walk…."

I sighed, and I carried her bridal style.

"Don't get used to this. You drank too much Ms. I Don't Overdo Shit."

Olive made herself more comfortable by digging into my chest.

"I wouldn't mind if this was the norm." I whispered to myself.

I opened the door to our room and I plopped her on her bed. She naturally kicked off her shoes.

"Can I have some more?" She muttered in her sleep.

I chuckled and noticed her cute sleeping face. I went and cover her with the blanket and she instinctively grabbed my wrist.

"Huh?!"

Olive was awake and looking sober.

"I want to collect on that favor."

"What?!"

"The favor. You can't forget about it already."

"I thought you were joking."

"Nope. I was serious."

"Well, what is the favor."

There was another silent pause. It seems to happen a lot in this chapter.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight."

"May I ask, why?"

"You really going to turn down this offer?"

"No. But I would want to know the reason, so I can tell your sober self once this night is over."

"I'm sober."

"You sure."

"I can sober up quicker than an average human."

I sighed, "Alright. Then-!"

Suddenly, I was pulled on top of her. The two of us were in a similar position like in the beginning of the night. I was in a pinning position on top of Olive. There was heavy breathing from both parties. There was a clap of thunder in the background. I instinctively placed my head on the side of her neck.

I whispered, "There is more to it, isn't there?"

She grabbed my head and played with my hair, "You think there is more to this?"

"You're not the type to do things with a net gain of zero."

I nuzzled in her neck.

She flinched, "Fine! You got me."

I stopped nuzzling, "So what is it that you gain."

Olive was still playing with my hair, but I can feel her heart racing from being this close to her.

"I'll have a successor. So, my duties will be relinquished to our child."

"Why?" I nuzzled more, and she flinched.

"Celestial envoys are immortals with eternal youth. In a sense, I might live to see you on your deathbed if I blink too long."

"That doesn't answer the question."

She groaned, "You really want to know?"

I stopped nuzzling into her neck and we both were face to face, "Doesn't every father wants to know about his child's destined purpose."

She chuckled, "You're getting better at smooth talking. But that right there was really lame."

I felt disappointed, "Look. I'm trying."

"I know. Rome wasn't built in a day. You'll get there." She smiled back at me.

"But why do you want to have a kid so badly?" I kept asking.

"If you want to know so badly, you gotta make me!" She confidently challenges with a lot of bravado.

In response, I went at her neck and started licking her.

"Eep-!" She flinched.

I stopped for a second, "Now?"

"How do you know my weak spot?!"

"Not my first time with a woman."

"Well this isn't our first time doing this together."

"Now?"

"Not now-!?" She flinched as I began to lick her neck.

"F-fine!"

I stopped, and we were face to face again, "I win."

"You wanna know or what?"

"Go on."

She sighed, "Well, once our child is old enough, he/she will be blessed by me and carry on my duties."

"And?"

"I'm getting there! So, the transfer of duties comes with a cost from me."

"And that is?"

"I sacrifice my own immortality and eternal youth. I will have a normal life. I get to live with death by my side."

I worried, "Why do you want this?"

She looked at me intensely, "So I can live alongside with you."

"That's a waste of life."

"It's the truth."

I was about to cry, "Please don't waste your life with me."

"You better not say that!" She suddenly raised her voice.

This isn't good, I made her cry. Although, I was surprised to see her in tears again. She's never the type to cry.

I apologized, "I'm really sorry."

"No. You're fine. Just, don't think like that. I guarantee that I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What about…?"

"I love you now. And I will love you until we stop breathing and then even more after. I fallen for you even more than anyone else. So, don't you ever worry about losing me."

On that note, we spent the rest night becoming closer to one another.


	2. Chapter 2: Town of Bensalem

**Chapter 2: Town of Bensalem**

I woke up early in the morning to see a cute sleeping Olive. The sun was starting to rise and filled the room with its dim light. I tried turning but it seems someone's tail had a good grip on my waist.

Olive mumbled, "Don't leave yet."

I guess I can spare a few more minutes. So I cuddled with her. She looked comfortable when she buried into my chest. As the sunlight breaks through the window, the two of us got dressed and packed our bags. After double checking if we had left anything behind, we left the room.

When we walked down the stairs, the room felt empty. It wasn't as lively as last night. The two of us walked up to the innkeeper.

"Are you two checking out?" The innkeeper asked.

I nodded and returned the keys to her.

She smiled, "Thank you. Please visit us again."

She waved goodbye when we started to head out. Out of courtesy we waved back.

"So where to?" Olive asked.

"Well, if I know my friend well enough, he'll probably be at some dust lab."

"I'm not sure if this place has a dust lab."

"Most places should. Even if it isn't an official dust lab, there are substitutes we call clinics."

"I heard of those. Basically an in home dust lab."

"Precisely. Problem is, where to start asking."

Olive gave me with a curious look, "You can't just ask anyone?"

"Not really. Clinics are basically treated similarly like homebrewed drug synthesis lab. Very looked down upon."

"Why?"

"Our laws and enforcements are business company controlled. So if any of the dust enforcers hear about this, it's basically a crime."

"Wouldn't it be less profitable if it takes that much effort to conceal a clinic?"

"At first glance, yes. However, the main customers of these clinics are local citizens. And the main profit comes from customer loyalty to convenience."

"So you're saying clinics get their sales from local citizens for convenience. But I am asking wouldn't it drive the cost of dust higher if the maintenance cost is higher in order to deal with the dust enforcers?"

"Ah. Here is the kicker, it is much cheaper."

"How?! Why?!"

"Shhhh. Keep it down." I looked around to check if anyone was listening in to our conversation. Luckily the town is empty.

I began to explain again, "Clinics vary in prices from place to place. However, they try their best to make their price cheaper and make a good profit. If your price is cheaper, the more people will buy; therefore, your loss in price will balance out with higher profit margin. One of the basic business philosophy."

"Things aren't clicking."

"Alright. I'd only given the pieces. So let me give you the whole entire puzzle. Clinics make their money by appealing to their demographics, specifically local people in towns and villages where a dust shop isn't a convenient store. In order to appeal to these customers, they drop their prices. As the price for these clinic dust are cheaper and more convenient, the customers that would have shopped at the official dust shops will start to buy at the clinics. This would make a lot of people to buy at the clinics. If enough people buy at the clinics, they'll start making a profit."

"Alright. I get it. So how cheap are we talking about?"

"Regular value for fire dust is 200 lien for 10 mL. For a clinic, they average about 50 to 100 lien for 10 mL."

"That's really cheap!"

"Exactly. As a chemical engineer with a dust proficiency, dust is what I need to try out new methods of synthesis and reactors. That would require alot of dust."

We stopped in front of the church.

"It's just scary how religion can be taken so seriously."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oops my bad."

"I'm only joshing yah. I understand. Hardcore followers is what most religions are judged on."

"Still. This is where we are going to start."

"WHAT?!"

"You seem surprised."

"Why would a church go against the law?"

"Ah. But the church has a history of deals from sketchy sources. And in this town, the church seem to be the de facto building of this town."

"Wouldn't that create more suspicions?"

"If you play your cards right, nope." I smiled.

"Ton' whatever you do, please be careful."

"I'll be fine. Just one question. How well can you act like a christian girl?"

"Obvious christian? Or low key I know my stuff as a christian?"

"Low key."

"Low key, pretty well."

"..."

"Hm?..."

"Alright. Let's head inside. Follow my lead."

As we went inside, we were welcomed by the extravagant murals and beautiful stained glass windows. The church looked bigger inside than outside. There was a priest who was teaching altar boys about procedures in the front of the church.

"Olive, we gotta wait until he's done with the kids."

"I guess you're right."

So we waited. And waited. And waited, until we fell asleep. We were woken up by the priest.

"I'm sorry my child, but may I ask what is your purpose for visiting us today?" The priest asked.

I realized that I woken up in a church from my groggy state, "Oh! Father, forgive me. I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't want to interrupt you."

"You are forgiven. Now speak my child."

"I would like to defend myself."

"Ah but my child, God will protect you."

"I mean personal arms. I am a wanderer and I fear of grimm. My weapon use dust and there is no dust shop in this town. Is there anyway to get dust in this town?"

"Have you repented?"

"Father, I wander to atone for my sins."

"And what sins have you committed?"

I looked at the priest, "Would father really want to know? I had confessed and my penance is to wander until my calling is clear."

He nodded, "Fine. I'll cut you some slack. You know your way around the catholic faith. Just know that some people around these parts hate people like you."

"I understand."

"Specifically, like your companion there."

Olive's ears twitched and she woke up.

"They don't like faunus like me?" She asked.

"Yes. It seems an old perspective still lives on around these parts." The priest sadly explained.

The priest coughed, "Well. If you want to see a clinic, then go to Giuliano's. Code phrase is 'Red was cheap.'"

I nodded, "Thank you. But where is Giuliano's?"

"You can't miss it. It's the tavern inside of Inn Convenient in this town."

"Oh." Olive and I said in unison.

"The Lord be with you." The priest blessed us.

"And also with you." I responded. Olive repeated what I did.

"Aha. You aren't with the times."

"Is it now 'And with your spirit?'" I asked.

"Yes my child. But I see you grown up with that old habit. Now go."

The two of us left to walk back to the inn.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Other than your horrible understanding of the catholic religion, I can tell that he is lying from his voice."

"I feel insulted, but how can you tell?"

"Wolf ears. I also have a natural instinct to sense evil and malice. There was some malice in him. But not the evil I sensed earlier."

"Oh yeah. The bad feeling."

"I can also tell that you didn't trust his words as well. When did you figure out it was a lie?"

"'Red was cheap.' is what tipped me off."

"How so?"

"Red can refer to fire dust. Fire dust is pretty cheap. However, in some cases the phrase can pin a person to be an ally or enemy. There are multiple ways to set the difference. One way is to have two different phrases. Although there is an innate flaw. Do you know what it is?"

"Not really, other than people can easily find out the correct phrase."

"Exactly. But the main flaw is that people are social animals. So one can exchange a phrase with a different people. With two different phrases, it can easily break."

"So do you think there is a different phrase?"

"There is, but not a completely different. This is a pretty serious business, so clinics wanted their security on lockdown. So instead of different phrases, they play with the words a bit."

"Really? But how would that be different."

"A subtle difference can mean life or death. Take this phrase, 'Green with jealousy.' Now the second phrase is 'Green is jealousy.' The difference is subtle, but only the inside people will know about the true phrase. Now there could be other phrases to weed out the unwanted people like, 'Yellow is fear.' The people within the circle knows the true phrase but outside will have a rookie phrase."

"So what you are saying is that a subtle difference like that determines how much trust you get."

"Precisely. Now we have to find out how much security clearance does this phrase give us."

"So how would we do that?"

"Well, we ask the next logical person about the clinic. We go ask a doctor."

We searched around and found a medical clinic.

"So why a doctor?"

"Doctors are the closest thing to a chemist in a small town. A chemist would generally deal with dust. Doctors do have to deal with dust to a certain degree, specifically to counteract wounds caused by dust."

I was about to walk in but Olive grabbed my sleeve.

"I sense great evil."

"How evil?"

"Do you remember reading on someone called Hitler?"

"Nope. I don't ever recall anyone called Hitler."

"Oops, wrong universe. Well I can't compare it to anyone else except for Marco Baleno. But Marco ranks much higher."

"That name just reminds me of horrible things. Specifically, your role to Marco."

"I'm a celestial envoy. I just make contracts."

I sighed, "You know what I mean."

She looked down, "I do."

"Whatever. If there is evil, we'll probably stop it."

I walked in and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello! Do you have an appointment?" She asked us.

"Uhm no. Is this walk in hours?" I asked.

"Yes. Please sign in and he'll be with you shortly."

I wrote down fake information so that we won't be tracked.

Olive glanced over, "Smart."

"Thanks."

After I signed in, we waited for a long while.

"Did you actually read what was on the sign in sheet?" Olive worried.

"Not really. I just checked off the 'no' side of the check boxes. Then signed."

"Alright. Just a little concerned since you signed in pretty quickly. I thought you actually didn't read what it said."

"What do you take me as? An illiterate person?!"

"From the way you write, might as well be illiterate. You can't grammar for shit."

That hurt me as I keep typing this story out to all of you. I can't argue back, so we waited again. It was so boring. So boring that Olive and I started to play rock paper scissors. I kept losing.

"Why do I always lose?"

She groaned, "You keep choosing rock."

"I know if I keep at it, you'll eventually choose scissors!"

"But if you yell out I am going to choose rock every single time, I am going to choose paper every single time because I know you."

"Zack Hu." The receptionist called out.

"Yes" I responded and walked to the reception counter.

"Alright, Mr. Hu, please go to room 215 and the doctor will be with you shortly."

I nodded and gestured Olive to follow me.

"Zack Hu?" Olive whispered. I nodded and walked to room 215.

We waited for the doctor for a good 15 minute until he finally showed up.

"So Mr. Hu. Mrs. Hu. What brings you here today?"

"Dust." I responded.

"I see. Huntsman?"

"Tourist that need ammunition for self defense."

The doctor nodded, "Alright. Did you ask anyone?"

"Nope. I figured you can help the most because I was a chemical engineer." I flashed my university staff ID covering my name of course.

"Ah, so you know about clinics already. Alright. Did you visit the inn?"

"Yes."

"Go to the inn, tell the bartender 'Red is cheap'."

"Can I have a doctors note?"

He sighed as he wrote down on a prescription pad, "Here. Get what you need and leave this place."

I grabbed the note, "Between you and me, how trustworthy is religion?"

Without hesitation the doctor responded, "As much as I trust you."

"Thank you, can I get a name?"

"Put it under as Lovecraft."

The two of left after the exchange and walked over to the inn.

"Was the doctor evil?" I asked Olive.

She shook her head no, "It's not the doctor. It's the receptionist."

"And you didn't tell me then?"

"She didn't attack didn't she?"

"No...but what if she did?"

"You're fine. It seems my senses picked up her specifically because she might have used her position as an advantage."

"How so?"

"Probably by choosing which doctor for us to see."

"You could be right. But you sense no evil in the doctor."

"The doctor doesn't have to be evil in order to be used by an evil person."

"Well don't worry. The doctor is good on his word. He'll make a profit if we show this note when we goto the clinic."

"I don't understand half of the conversations you had with people of this town. So please, explain what happened."

"So during the exchange I needed the pass phrase. Once he gave me a phrase, I sweetened the deal by asking a referral note. Referral notes gives doctors a good source of income. 20% of what we spend goes to the referral. It's just there to spread the word to the right people."

"Ok. While you are sweetening the deal, you'll see if he would change his mind to make a bigger profit."

"Exactly."

"What about the trusting religion?"

"Doctors are the closest to the center of the clinic. The church has the most power in the center of the ring. I asked how much can I trust the church and their phrases. He said I shouldn't trust it at all."

"But he said, 'As much as I trust you.' right?"

"Exactly, the rule of thumb is Dealer don't trust anyone. But anyone must trust the dealer."

"So does this mean the doctor is on our side?"

"If you say he isn't evil, the only reason he won't be trustworthy is the receptionist being evil."

"What do we do then?"

"Remember the phrase, 'moral is the lesser of two evils.'?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we really on the side of good moral?"

"In terms of christianity, not really."

"Then we listen to the doctor's word."

"I don't follow. Why choose the doctor?"

"The church won't let us in. They have a thing against the faunus. However, we probably should bank on the trust of the doctor, a man of science. A man of science have no discrimination against faunus unless for research."

"You make it sound like I am a lab rat."

"Lab wolf actually-ow!" I was punched in the sides by the angry wolf faunus.

"You're lucky that you still have that contract with me."

"I was expecting something else."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, like last night."

"Last night was just a simple case of my loneliness kicking in."

"That isn't what you said last night-ow!" I got punched again.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Anyways, we should be leaving by night."

"Isn't grimm supposed to be bad at night?"

"Not when you can get a ride."

"From who?!"

"Don't worry about it. We're here." I pointed at the inn.

As we walked into the inn, we were greeted by a familiar face.

"Welcome back." The innkeeper smiled.

"Hiya." I greeted back.

"You staying for a night?"

"Not tonight, we're getting a bite to eat and head off."

"Oh. You're more than welcome to enjoy yourself at the bar. If it gets to late, we still got rooms left."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to tell you."

Olive and I walked over to the bar counter.

"Well, look who came back. What can I get yahs?" The bartender greeted.

"I'm here to do business." I said bluntly.

He had a concerned face, "Really? What kind?"

"We're looking for something red. Red is cheap you know."

The bartender looked around he empty room. He walked out and moved an antique jukebox. There was a small door that led to darkness. Olive and I crawled in and the door closed behind us. We stood up in the darkness.

"Do you know the way, Ton'?"

"I can't really see. But I have an inkling that we go straight."

"This isn't a one way. We have other hallways connected as well."

"I forgotten faunases have night vision. So if what does it look like straight ahead?"

"Seems like nothing. I only see the darkness from afar."

Her ears twitched.

"People." She alerted me.

"Number? Armed?"

"Four and definitely yes with all the sounds of ammo cartridges."

"We got betrayed." As I finish the sentence, the familiar sound of a door locking echoed behind us.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath.

"What now?"

"Can you tell me where are the sounds coming from?"

"In this echo it's pretty hard but it seems that the sounds are coming from one of the hallways near us on the right."

I grabbed her hand.

"Oh my. How lewd." She said out of reaction.

"Not a joking time. I'm getting us out of here."

I had my other hand on the left wall and quickly find a hallway to run.

"Olive be my eyes."

"Gotcha."


End file.
